1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the utilization of an enhanced form of audio and video content and the system and devices used to deliver and access it and, more specifically, to a system and devices to increase the number of access points a user/subscriber will have to request, play, record, and edit the enhanced multi-media and user generated audio/video content.
The enhanced form of audio and video content uses the integration of voice and manual activation technology in a unique way by embedding multiple questions and answers related to what is seen and or heard in each frame of that audio/video content. This kind of enhanced content can be incorporated into all multi-media and user generated audio/video content accessible through a subscriber service central base station and the devices that access it which include a base unit, a base unit's remote control, a portable unit, a light switch wall mounted universal remote, and a laptop/PC wherethrough a user will also be able to perform all functions and operations of each of these interface devices by the use of both voice activation and manual activation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other audio/video devices designed for voice activation. While these audio/video devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.